


Nothing Without You

by tamaranianprincess



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, reader is blind, readers powers are based off or scarlet witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Reader, Din, and Grogu get into trouble while on a sandy planet as Din looks for a bounty.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 26





	Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was bored at work and haven't been able to start on my multi chaptered Din/Reader fic yet. I have a smut scene written for this story, so if you like this I'll add that on and maybe add some more storyline as well!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr starkdanverss

You stilled as you felt the business end of a blaster press into your temple.

“Wait… Wait!” You heard what you assumed to be a scuffle between Mando and your assailants come to a halt. There was no sound of sand being kicked or fists hitting armor.

Grogu whimpered somewhere next to you, so close but you still couldn’t protect him.

“She’s blind. She isn’t a threat,” You heard Mando say to them. It almost sounded as if he was pleading, “Leave her- STOP! Leave her be and I will go willingly.”

Suddenly your heart dropped though your stomach. He wasn’t-

“What? No!” You yelled, forgetting about the blaster and struggling to escape the grip of what felt like two men.

“Why don’t we just kill him? We have what the boss wants. Keeping him alive just complicates the job.” Someone behind you asked.

“He’s right. If we kill him we can sell the armor as well. Make a quick credit on the side.”

“No!” You screamed, thrashing. You no longer cared if you were shot. You had nothing, were nothing, without Mando and Grogu.

Then men shook you, attempting to readjust their hold.

“Quiet, bitch!” One of them sneered, and you felt what you assumed to be a blade press on your throat.

Something trickled down your collar bone.

“Just kill him. The sooner you do the sooner she shuts up.” This was a different voice. He sounded more authoritative. He was probably the one in charge.

You couldn’t catch your breath to scream.

“Remove his helmet.” The same voice commanded.

There was a small thud a ways in front of you, Mando’s helmet hitting the sand, and the small whir of a blaster charging up.

Then everything slowed down, as if the planet itself stopped turning.

You saw the scene unfolding around you. Well not so much see, but you could sense, feel, everything.  
Grogu was in some sort of cage that was held by two men and guarded by three more, one of which had a blaster pointed at the child.

There were two men on either side of you, something you already knew, and another one that held the blaster to your own head. Several more men were scattered about, each holding a weapon that was pointed at…

Din.

Din was on his knees, with two men holding onto each arm and another behind him, holding his head in place.

His head.

With his helmet lying on the ground.

You felt your way around, finding the man who owned the voice commanding Din’s death, and the other man who was not only holding a weapon towards him, but was the one about to actually fire.

A quick feel between the man you held a secret affection for, the man that saved your life. And the child that you helped him care for, the child you loved as if he were your own.

Something inside of you snapped. White, hot rage filled every vein in your body, making every nerve a live wire.

No longer in control of your actions, you looked on, or rather felt, as if you were sitting in the back seat in your own body.

***

Din closed his eyes. He didn’t want the last thing he saw in this life to be his child in a cage or the woman he secretly loved struggling out of a hold, tears flooding her unseeing eyes.

But nothing came. It was silent.

He cracked open his eyes so see everyone stock still for a single moment, as if time had slowed down. But only a half second later, sand exploded all around you.

At first it looked as if a small bomb had gone off, and a scream caught in his throat.

But the sand quickly fell, along with the attackers that had you held at gunpoint.

Immediately Din noticed two things. Each of the men on the ground never even tried getting up. In fact, from what he could tell, it seemed as if one of their necks had been snapped.

The second thing he noticed was that you were no longer standing on the sand. Your body hovered slightly above it, surrounded by what could only be described as some sort of disturbance. Like what you would see radiating off of a hot surface.

Everyone turned, looking at you. In the short time that it took for their brains to catch up with what they were seeing, a red ball of light with tendrils of energy lashing out, lapping at the surrounding air, formed between your moving hands.

One of the attackers’ brains moved a little faster than the others’, and he raised a blaster at you.

“Wait!” Both Din and the leader of the group yelled, but it was too late as a shot had already been fired.

But as quick as light, one of the red tendrils of energy thrashed and deflected the shot.

“What in Maker’s name is she?” The leader asked under his breath.

You turned slightly, your red-lit eyes meeting his.

“Your end.” You answered, with a slight reverb in your voice.

Before anyone could answer, your fingers outstretched, palms twisting and moving as if they were going to collide. The light between them burst, blinding Din for a few moments.

When his vision was restored, he saw every attacker on the ground with their necks snapped. Blood even ran from some of their eyes.

Din immediately looked up to see you still hovering in the air. He took a step forward, but your hand shot out, red tendrils surrounding it. He stopped in his tracks, hands up in surrender.

It was quiet, nobody said a word. Even Grogu sayed silent, looking between the two of you.

“Y/N?” Din asked. But there was no response. He tried another step, this time you didn’t react.

Grogu made a small noise, making your head snap in the direction of his cage.

“Hey, hey! Y/N, it’s just Grogu,” You slowly looked back to him, head slightly tilted, “It’s just me and Grogu. We’re safe. Whatever you did, it worked. We’re safe. I promise,”

You still didn’t answer, but Din could swear he saw the red in your eyes dim for the slightest moment.

“I promise. You know I would never lie to you. Please come back to me, mesh’la. Please,”

Your arm lowered, and this time Din knew what he saw when the red of your eyes dull.

“Come on, mesh’la,” He pleaded with you, “Come back to me. Come back to us.”

Your arm fell further, and the red fading to a low burn behind your eyes, making your irises just visible. Din took this as an opportunity to get closer.

When he was almost directly in front of you, Din carefully reached out and grabbed the hand that wasn’t still glowing.

“Please, cyare,” He took a chance and raised your hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on your knuckles before placing your palm on his cheek, “I need you here with me.”

Those last words seemed to flip a switch, as the distortion that surrounded you as well as the light in your eyes and surrounding your fingers died out. You fell, Din moving quick to catch you.

The last thing you heard was Din calling your name.

***

You woke with a start, immediately disoriented by your surroundings, or lack thereof. The last thing you remember was being held hostage in a desert. You were attacked in the Razor Crest whilst feeding Grogu, Din out looking for a bounty.

It becomes foggy after someone ordered the hit on Din’s life..

“Din!” You yelled, and scrambled off the bed you were on, nearly falling off before two hands steadied you.

“Woah, calm down. I’m right here. Are you okay?” He asked. He sounded frantic and… scared?

“I… I’m fine. They were going to kill you. How did you… How did we get away? Where are we?” You were too on edge to feel around and see that you were safe on the Razo Crest.

“Hey hey hey. Take a breath,” Din ordered, and you did as you were told, “Good. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I remember a blaster. Someone was going to kill you. And then…” A foggy memory washed over you. White hot anger. The ability to feel, knowing what and who surrounded you. An energy taking control of you. The satisfying drain of life you felt as you killed all those men… Din…

“Oh.. Oh no! Maker, I almost killed you!” Your hands ripped from Din’s covering your face, “And Grogu!”

“Mesh’la, no. Listen to me. Please,” He gently took your hands and pulled them from your face, and held one of your palms against his face. You gasped. Gone was the familiar cold feel of beskar. In its place was warm, soft skin and the prickly feel of stubble.

“Din, your helmet!” You yelled, attempting to pull your hand away, but to no avail, “Why-”

“I almost lost you back there,” He starts, rubbing your hand with his thumb, “We’ve been playing this game of back and forth for almost a year now. I didn’t think anything could come of it. I can’t give you a calm life settled down on a nice, inner rim planet. I thought it was selfish to want you. But after today, after seeing you pulled away from me, I can’t bear the thought of you loving someone else.

“If you’ll have me. Will you let me love you until the end?”

Your breath caught in your chest. You never expected any sort of reciprocated feelings with him, nevertheless a declaration of love. Is that what this was?

“Din… What are you…” You whispered, afraid of scaring the moment away.

“I’m asking you to be my wife,” He whispered back, and placed a tiny object in your hand.

You ran your fingers over it, finding out quickly that it was, in fact, a ring.

“Din!” You explained, still quiet. Was this real? Were you dreaming?

“Is that a yes?” He sounded unsure. Very different from the confident man you had grown to love.

Unable to get a verbal answer out, you nodded your head.

Din lifted your left hand, taking the ring for a moment, before gently placing it on your finger. He lifted both hands, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles of both.

“I love you, Y/N Djarin.”

“And I, you, Din Djarin.”


End file.
